


[podfic of] (It Was) More Than A Feeling, by littlesnowpea

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Empath, First Time, M/M, Overwhelmed, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, descriptions of physical sensations associated with panic due to empath abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of (It Was) More Than A Feeling by littlesnowpeaAuthor Summary-Brendon isn’t really sure how it happened. If anyone were to ever ask, he’d stare blankly because he genuinely has no answer.
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 1





	[podfic of] (It Was) More Than A Feeling, by littlesnowpea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(It Was) More Than A Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218976) by [littlesnowpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowpea/pseuds/littlesnowpea). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/\(ItWas\)MoreThanAFeeling%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20\(It%20Was\)%20More%20Than%20A%20Feeling.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20\(It%20Was\)%20More%20Than%20A%20Feeling%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [littlesnowpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowpea/pseuds/littlesnowpea) for giving me [ permission](?) to podfic your first foray into writing bandom. We've been mutuals on tumblr for ages and it's been so cool to watch you flex your writing abilities over the years. I have always been intrigued by the concepts of Empaths and it was really fun to see how you explored that through Brendon and what a good plot device it was to get him together with Spencer. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on July 28, 2015. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and am posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
